


The Meeting of Love and Sin

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Fanart, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), French Kissing, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: My first Good Omens drawing.Aziraphale and female Crowley getting ready for sex.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Meeting of Love and Sin

[](https://imgur.com/AN4m82j)

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens is made by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett.  
> Characters looks are based on David Tennant and Michael Sheen.
> 
> I am Strange Birdy on [Tumblr](https://strange-birdy-me.tumblr.com/)


End file.
